Captivated
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: Sequel to: Captivator! It happened again in the bathroom. [You were fantasizing about Mr. Quaky!]How else were they going to solve their problems? Sex seemed to be the only answer. Again.. Deidara x Sakura WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!


_**Captivated**_

**X**

_**Pairing --- Deidara -x- Sakura**_

**X**

_**Rating --- M**_

**X**

_**WARNING --- LEMON AHEAD!**_

**X**

_**Location --- Akatsuki Base**_

**X**

_**Reason --- I'm hyper!!**_

**X**

_**Author's Note:**** OMG! Hey guys!! lol, yeah i never really said anything about making another one-shot (sequel) to 'Captivator'.. lol, well this is IT! This IS the sequel to 'Captivator' and I guess you can probably guess by the name similarity, ne?**_

_**ENJOY**_

**X**

**_Chapter 1 --- Mr. Quaky_  
**

"_**NO!"**_

_**A loud yell erupted from somewhere in Akatsuki base; Sakura became alert, her legs carrying her to where she needed to go.**_

"_**What the-"**_

_**She stared dumbly at Deidara and Kisame.**_

"_**Ummm.."**_

_**Deidara smiled when he saw the pink haired woman.**_

"_**Sakura! He won't give back Mr. Quaky!"**_

_**The girl 'tsked' and shook her finger at Kisame.**_

"_**You'll make Mr. Quaky mad."**_

_**Kisame looked at her funny.**_

"_**Kunoichi.. what have you been smoking?"**_

_**She fumed, "Nothing you fish-freak!"**_

_**Deidara laughed, "Tell him!"**_

"_**Shut it blondie!"**_

_**Deidara huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.**_

"_**Fine be a-"**_

"_**I said. SHUT IT!"**_

_**Deidara cowered against a wall, far from the pissed off girl.**_

"_**So.. you expect me to believe that this duck is angry?"**_

_**Sakura nodded.**_

"_**Yeah. Just last week, Mr. Quaky made me fall in the shower."**_

_**Kisame snickered.**_

"_**You sure you weren't just drunk?"**_

_**She stomped her foot on the stone-floor.**_

"_**No! You moron!!"**_

"_**Mr. Quaky can control peoples' minds!" Deidara piped up from behind the two.**_

_**Sakura giggled.**_

_**Kisame gave both of them a blank look before tossing the duck to Deidara and running out of the room.**_

"_**You guys are seriously fucked up!"**_

_**Sakura full-out laughed.**_

"_**Yup. It sure is fun scaring Kisame.."**_

_**Deidara nodded his head before patting Mr. Quaky and smiling at the small rubber-ducky in his hands.**_

"_**C'mon Mr. Quaky. Let's go take a bath."**_

_**Sakura watched as Deidara moved towards the door.**_

"_**Hey! What about me?!"**_

_**Deidara looked over his shoulder.**_

"_**You can watch if you want.."**_

_**Sakura stuck her tongue out before pushing past the male and continuing down the hall until she reached her chambers.**_

"_**Not interested."**_

_**Deidara shrugged his shoulders before heading down towards the bathroom in which had JUST been repaired and cleaned up from the previous incident..**_

"_**Bubble bath!!"**_

_**X 2 hours later X**_

_**Uchiha Itachi stirred in his sleep.**_

_**Knuckles having turned white from the reoccurring dream he had almost ALL the fucking time!**_

_**It was driving him insane!**_

_**He had feared that he was going to lose all remnants of his sanity..**_

_**Flying forwards and breathing raggedly. The Uchiha ran his fingers through his wet-matted hair before sighing and blindly reaching over beside him for the light.**_

_**BUT instead when he pulled the cord to turn on the lamp, his arch-nemeses from his dreams was sitting RIGHT the fuck there.**_

_**He glared hard at the rubber-ducky..**_

"_**Kami-sama.." He mumbled under his breath all the while picking up the duck and inspecting it.**_

_**Just as he was about to throw the duck across the room and resume his disturbed sleep; Deidara burst through the door and Mr. Quaky met his face.**_

"_**What the fuck?!"**_

_**When his eyes spotted the rubber-ducky on the floor, his face lit up and he instantly took the duck in his hands while squishing it against his left cheek..**_

"_**Mr. Quaky!!"**_

_**Itachi let his head hit the pillow, growling in annoyance and pointing towards the door.**_

"_**Out. Now."**_

_**Deidara stuck his nose high in the air.**_

"_**Fine! I won't thank you for finding Mr. Quaky!"**_

_**Itachi groaned once he heard the male's retreating footsteps growing fainter and fainter..**_

"_**Baka.."**_

_**X**_

_**Deidara entered his chambers, he watched the girl shift unsteadily beneath the amount of blankets covering her body..**_

_**He placed the rubber-ducky on his study desk and climbed back into bed; hands roaming around her curvaceous body..**_

"_**Sakura.." He nearly purred.**_

_**She grunted, looked up at the male and smiled lopsidedly.**_

"_**Hey.." She yawned loudly.**_

"_**You look cute when your half-asleep.."**_

_**She smiled and buried her face in the amount of pillows beneath her head.**_

"_**Yeah, yeah.."**_

_**He pouted and sighed.**_

_**Before he could say or do anything, Sakura was straddling him; claiming his lips in a bruising kiss..**_

"_**You know how to turn me on.."**_

_**Deidara laughed nervously.**_

"_**That's nice but.. I didn't DO anything."**_

_**He kissed her this time, slipping his tongue past her lips and wrestling with her own.. He tasted every inch of her sweet and tedious mouth that he craved so much..**_

_**When he felt the band of his pants being pulled from around his hips, he gripped the girl's wrists and looked behind her..**_

"_**Wait. Not in front of Mr. Quaky.."**_

_**She gave him a blank look.**_

"_**And I wonder why I love you.."**_

_**He smirked, "Cause I'm drop-dead sexy."**_

_**She giggled cutely, "Yes you are.."**_

_**Her hands pressed against his cock, eliciting a quiet moan from deep within the male's throat.**_

_**When he felt the cold air hitting his nude bottom-half, Deidara squirmed uneasily but groaned when heat erupted from all around his cock.**_

_**He watched the girl's head bobbing up and down between his legs..**_

_**Subconsciously, he gripped the back of her skull and forced her head forwards to take more of him in.. Whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth, her hand did it's job..**_

_**He looked through hazy eyes at the duck sitting on top of his desk across from the bed he was occupying..**_

"_**... Mr. Quaky.."**_

_**She stopped what she was doing and pulled away, looking into wide-ink orbs belonging to Deidara.**_

"_**What did you just say?!"**_

_**He laughed uncomfortably and gulped down the saliva forming in his mouth..**_

"_**I.. uhh, I said.."**_

_**She grabbed her pillow and smacked him over the head with it, sanding the male plummeting to the hard floor..**_

"_**What the hell?!"**_

_**When he heard the girl laughing loudly, he looked up at her in suspicion and eyed her oddly.**_

"_**What-"**_

"_**You were fantasizing about THAT duck!!"**_

_**She continued laughing until her stomach hurt too much that she had to stop and take in large amounts of oxygen..**_

_**Next thing she knew, she had fallen to the ground as well and now Deidara was hovering over her; hands removing her clothes until she and himself were naked.**_

"_**Deidara don't- ah.."**_

_**His tongue teased her, giving her the greatest pleasure she knew was imaginable..**_

_**He ran over the small bud, her back arched in reaction and her lips parted while a low moan escaped..**_

"_**Please.."**_

_**While his mouth had busied itself; his hands were roaming around the valley of her breasts, grabbing the large mounds and squeezing.**_

"_**Ah.."**_

_**His tongue ran along her lips, drinking the delicious juices that he had extracted from her..**_

_**He always loved the way she tasted..**_

_**Sweet.**_

_**He grabbed her hips hurriedly and pressed the head of his cock against her womanhood; she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed forward just enough to absorb some..**_

_**He grunted while pushing all the way in, almost until their pelvises met with each and every thrust he gave.**_

"_**Oh God!"**_

_**A wet squelching noise carried around the room; echoing off the walls until it was the only noise being heard..**_

_**He fell backwards and pulled Sakura on top of him, guiding her hips in an up and down motion; letting her feel something entirely new..**_

_**And pleasurable.**_

"_**Sakura.."**_

_**She gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into the skin until half-crescent marks appeared soon after.**_

_**He didn't care however..**_

_**This sight he was looking at.. Was enough to make him die happy and at that same time with an erection..**_

_**The way her sweaty body bobbed up and down in front of him, her perky breasts bouncing with each thrust..**_

_**He drove into her with raw need until he felt something restricting around his cock and then-**_

"_**I'm.."**_

_**He wrapped his arms around her body, lips attacking the flesh of her neck while his fingers played with her pink locks of hair..**_

"_**You know I love you right?"**_

_**She smirked at him.**_

"_**Last time I checked.. You loved Mr. Quaky."**_

_**Deidara held his hands out in front of him while shaking his head.**_

"_**Misunderstanding!"**_

_**She giggled like a child, kissing his lips and refraining him from speaking any longer.**_

_**When Deidara looked over at Mr. Quaky, he frowned and whispered.**_

"_**I'm sorry.."**_

_**Sakura laughed.**_

"_**Exactly my point."**_

_**Deidara joined her.**_

_**He hopped up and headed for the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower now!"**_

_**She stood up as well and grabbed the rubber ducky in her right hand.**_

"_**Deidara!"**_

_**He slowed his pace.**_

"_**Don't forget Mr. Quaky!!"**_

_**And the duck came face to face with Deidara. Literally..**_

_**He stumbled backwards until a loud noise went off and then many more signaling that stuff had been broken..**_

_**Sakura laughed.**_

"_**God! It's.. EVERYWHERE!!"**_

_**Sakura let her body hit the softness of the bed, pulling the blankets over her nude body and silently laughing for the umpteenth time that day.**_

"_**No! It's in my beautiful hair!!"**_

_**Nothing.**_

"_**Wait.. Where's Mr. Quaky?!"**_

_**Deidara looked around the destroyed bathroom, past the stains of dark, purple nail polish; he searched..**_

_**He slipped on the puddle of nail polish on the floor and went forwards; his left hand held the corner of the counter but.. his right hand had ended up pushing down the flusher..**_

_**Inside.. was Mr. Quaky floating but now he was swirling around and being sucked into oblivion!**_

_**He screeched loudly, "Mr. Quaky!!"**_

_**A gurgling noise was heard and all Deidara did was back up and cover his face while screaming..**_

"_**It's gonna blow!!"**_

_**And so it did..**_

_**Mr. Quaky had gotten stuck and ended up flooding the toilet.. Causing it to overflow at a great speed and erupt. Now water was splaying at the ceiling and Mr. Quaky had been shot forwards; bouncing off the wet ceiling and smacking Deidara in the-**_

"_**Omg! His beak is in my eye!"**_

_**Sakura continued to laugh her ass off.. She didn't need to see what was happening to understand it..**_

_**Yes.. Life sure as hell was good..**_

"_**Kisame is going to have a shit-fit when he sees the bathroom!!"**_

_**X 1 hour later X**_

_**Kisame nearly fainted, his left hand kept him from doing so though while it steadied him with the help of the wall..**_

"_**Okay.. explain again what happened?"**_

_**They both pointed at the culprit.**_

"_**Mr. Quaky!"**_

_**Kisame glared, "You actually think I'll believe that?!"**_

_**Sakura laughed nervously and dropped her head.**_

"_**It's the best we've got.."**_

_**This time around, Kisame handed them a mop and some cloths, pointing to the destroyed bathroom and announcing-**_

"_**This time. You guys WILL clean it up!!"**_

_**They sighed and got to work while Kisame left the room.**_

_**Deidara wet the cloth and winded it up, slapping Sakura in the ass which caused her to jump and yelp in pain. She made a fist and punched the male square in the jaw..**_

_**She gripped his long blonde haired and laughed insanely.**_

"_**Swirly time mother-fucker!"**_

_**He cried, "NO! PLEASE NO!!"**_

_**And all Kisame did when he entered the room was walk right back out and hide under his blankets for the remainder of the night..**_

"_**She's a crazy bitch.."**_

_**X**_

_**Author's Note:**** I actually was having a hard time writing this because I was laughing so goddamn much!! Argh! Lol, i thought it was pretty good for the one-shot sequel of 'Captivator' :D**_

_**What did you guys' think?!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**Sasuke-Sakura-14**_

_**X**_


End file.
